Esclava para amar
by MariPotterG
Summary: Au. Adaptación. Hermione entra a la mansión Potter en busca de su madre y al romper un importante jarrón es sobornada por el hijo de los Potter para ser su esclava. Termina aceptando sin conocer el costo de su decisión. Historia original de Dark Padme.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa **aquí les traigo una adaptación de un fanfic Inuyasha/Kagome de la autora Dark Padme originalmente titulado Slave to Love, una historia que recomiendo a todos la lean que esta increíble. s/2076606/1/Slave-to-Love

**Disclaimer. **Nada de esto es mio, los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama es de Dark Padme. No obtengo ningún tipo de ganancia con esta historia y solo me atribuyo el trabajo de cambiar nombres, ciudades, características y pequeñisimos detallitos.

**Capítulo I**

"¡Hermione! ¿Podrías sacar la basura? Voy a llegar tarde hija". La joven castaña de ojos marrones bajo corriendo las escaleras.

"¡Pero mamá, no es mi turno le toca a John!".

"Sí, pero ya se fue por favor, ¡voy a llegar tarde! Sabes cómo se pone la señora Potter cuando llego tarde, no querrás que me despidan cariño".

Hermione sabía perfectamente a lo que su madre se refería, ella había trabajado en esa casa desde que tenía edad para recordarlo, la familia Potter era una de las más ricas en Londres, tenían empresas por doquier.

"Te amo cariño, nos vemos más tarde".

Y así su madre salió corriendo de la casa, tenía que trabajar mucho para mantenerla ella sola desde que su padre muriera.

Ella no lo había conocido, pero su muerte había traído muchas desgracias, su madre tuvo que mantenerla a ella y a su pequeño hermano John.

Hermione tomó la basura de los botes y la cargo hasta el basurero que se encontraba afuera de la casa, odiaba tener que sacarla especialmente cuando no le tocaba.

"Granger". Era su amigo Víktor, él era muy atractivo y todos decían que quería salir con ella pero la verdad es que él no era exactamente su tipo.

"Hola Víktor!". Sonrió Hermione. "¿Quieres que te ayude con las bolsas? ". Le preguntó el muchacho amablemente.

"Muchas gracias". El joven tomó las bolsas y las llevó hasta el basurero.

"¿Oye Granger, vas a ir hoy al paseo?". Preguntó curioso.

Hermione puso cara de shock se había olvidado completamente del paseo al centro de Londres esa misma mañana, tenía que decirle a su madre que le firmara el permiso.

"Eh si...". Dijo titubeando ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? ¿Cómo haría que su madre lo firmara? Tendría que ir a la casa Potter, cosa que no era nada placentera.

"Pues, ¿me preguntaba si te gustaría sentarte conmigo en el autobús?". Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisita en su rostro.

Hermione lo pensó un poco "Claro, porque no".

"¡Perfecto! Entonces nos vemos más tarde". Víktor comenzó a caminar rumbo a la escuela.

"Nos vemos más tarde Granger! ". Hermione movió su mano para despedirse. "Hasta luego!"

Oh no, tendría que ir a esa horrible casa pensó caminando por la calle, de tan sólo pensar en ella le daba escalofríos había tenido una mala experiencia ahí que le había causado un especie de trauma además de que siempre la veían con malos ojos.

Llegó a la mansión que estaba exactamente al final de la cuadra, era enorme de color blanco con enormes rejas negras detrás de las cuales se podía ver el jardín. Lástima que ella no podía entrar por la puerta principal tenía que rodear la casa y entrar por donde ingresaban los de servicio.

Entró por la pequeña puerta blanca en busca de su madre, vio muchos rostros conocidos, le preguntó a una de las cocineras por su madre y le dijo que estaba en los cuartos.

Eso eran malas noticias para ella pues tendría que entrar a la casa y cuidar que nadie la viera pues si era así era muy seguro que despedirían a su madre.

Caminó cautelosamente por los corredores de la monumental mansión, todo lo que veía la impresionaba tenían miles de cosas que eran bastante caras, nada que ver con su casa. Subió las anchas y largas escaleras de caracol para encontrar a su mamá en una de las habitaciones que había.

Eran demasiadas así nunca la encontraría decidió pedirle ayuda al joven que estaba cerca de uno de los cuartos más grandes, a él nunca lo había visto antes era muy alto con ojos color esmeralda cubiertos por unos lentes de montura redonda, pelo negro azabache que la veía detenidamente.

"Hola, disculpa ¿No has visto a Jane Granger?". Él la vio algo confundido. "No". Respondió cortadamente.

"Gracias por tu ayuda". Dijo tratando de alejarse de él.

Hermione siguió caminando por el pasillo y se percató de que el joven la venia siguiendo. Pero que chico tan extraño pensó, probablemente estaba en busca de algo también.

Siguió caminando hasta toparse con el final del pasillo donde había un hermoso jarrón de porcelana, parecía pintado a mano se acercó un poco para verlo bien.

De pronto algo la tomó del hombro se espantó tanto que por accidente tiró el jarrón, volteó para ver quién era y se encontró con el joven al que le había pedido ayuda la veía con seriedad.

"¿Quién eres tú?". Le preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo, él no le contestó así que decidió darse la vuelta para comenzar a levantar las piezas del jarrón, se veía muy caro, vaya que se había metido en problemas.

El joven de pronto la tomó de los brazos. "¿Qué te pasa? ". Se le quedó viendo a los ojos, su rostro se le hacía conocido ¿pero quién era? de pronto una pequeña sonrisita picara apareció en su rostro.

No... No podía ser, pensó Hermione. Era Harry Potter el que había hecho su vida miserable en la infancia.

Pero no podía ser él, él se había ido a Estados Unidos a estudiar desde que tenía 8 años.

"¿Harry?". Susurró no podía creerlo se veía completamente diferente.

Cuando él era pequeño tenía el cabello más despeinado que nada, usaba unas enormes gafas con fondo de botella además de que era mucho más bajo que ella y ahora se veía bien no sólo bien... se veía muy atractivo, era mucho más alto que ella le sacaba como dos cabezas.

"¿Ahora quién es la enana? ". Le dijo aun con la sonrisa en el rostro se estaba burlando de ella pero no podía decirle nada él, era el hijo de los Potter y si le decía algo despedirían a su madre.

"¿Y dime como piensas pagar ese jarrón? ". Dijo con alegría, le gustaba verla desesperada.

"No, por favor Harry no le digas a nadie te prometo que lo pagare". Suplicó la joven de ojos marrones.

La sonrisa en la cara de Harry sólo se hizo más grande. "No puedes pagarlo, ¿No tienes idea de cuánto cuesta? ". Hermione volteó a ver el Jarrón hecho trisas, sabía que costaba mucho más que su mesada.

Ella movió su cabeza en forma de desaprobación. "No lo sé".

"Me lo imaginé". Harry le soltó un poco los brazos. "Te diré esto, tú te conviertes en mi esclava por el tiempo que yo diga que cubra lo que rompiste el jarrón y no le diré a nadie que tú fuiste".

"No, no quiero". Le gritó, no le importaba, no quería ser humillada por él, Harry dejó salir una carcajada perversa. "Es tu única opción ¿no querrás que tu madre sea despedida verdad? ¿No después de todos estos años? "

Hermione se quedó viendo el piso no quería, no podía ser maltratada por el pero tenía que hacerlo todo por su madre y el bienestar de su familia.

"Está bien, acepto"

"Parece que has madurado en este tiempo que no te había visto". Le dijo acercándose más a ella.

"¿Que estás haciendo?". Le dijo asustada, se estaba acercando demasiado, él comenzó a pasar sus manos por su delgada cintura.

Hermione se quedó en shock ¿pero qué demonios estaba tratando de hacer? Sus labios comenzaron a pasar por su cuello y fueron bajando por su pecho, las enormes manos de Harry llegaron desde su cintura hasta su busto.

Hermione con la toda la energía que tenía logró empujarlo lo más lejos de ella posible.

"¿Qué te pasa?". Le grito alterada.

Harry solo sonrió. "Eres mi esclava ¿recuerdas? Tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga, si no quieres que algo se salga de mi boca por accidente".

"Pero... esto no está bien, no soy tu esclava sexual".

"Esto será divertido, claro que lo eres. Te dije que tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga, además necesito practicar con alguien antes de que lo haga verdaderamente con mi futura novia".

"No soy un juguete Harry, tengo sentimientos"

"Pues para mí sólo eres un juguete más ¿entendiste?". El joven comenzó a caminar lejos de ella.

"No vemos mañana Hermione, no llegues tarde, hay varias cosas que quiero poner en claro y ahora no tengo tiempo".

La joven no sabía que pensar ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar eso a ella? ¿Que había hecho para merecerlo? ¿De qué le había servido mantenerse virgen si un cretino sólo iba a llegar y quitarle todos sus sueños e ilusiones?

Hermione se echó al suelo y comenzó a llorar, en que se había metido.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, las alertas y favoritos. Todo el mérito para Dark Padme la autora original.

**Capitulo II**

Hermione y su mejor amiga Luna caminaban cerca de la casa de Hermione. "Sabes creo que deberías maquillarte te verías mejor y resaltarías esos bellos ojos que tienes" La joven de pelo castaño suspiró.

Luna era una chica de estatura media con un largo y sedoso cabello rubio que llegaba a su cintura y unos grandes ojos azules.

Todos los jóvenes de la preparatoria estaban detrás de ella, era bastante popular y era completamente diferente a su amiga Luna.

"No me gusta el maquillaje creo que aún estamos algo jóvenes ¿no crees?"

"¡Por eso no tienes novio!". Reclamó su amiga, Hermione suspiró, la verdad es que no quería un novio al menos no ahora con lo que había ocurrido con Harry.

Aun no la había ido a buscar gracias al cielo, pensó, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de verlo, no después de lo que paso el día anterior.

Hermione se sonrojó. ¿Qué había tratado de hacer con ella? Harry había pasado sus manos por su cuerpo eso era una emoción nueva para ella y su corazón había latido a un nivel impresionante.

"¡Hermione!" Luna pasaba su mano derecha por enfrente de su cara "Oye que te ocurre estas en la luna" Hermione salió de su shock "Ah sí lo siento ¿qué decías?"

"Pues adivina quien volvió a la ciudad"

"¿Quién?" preguntó "Harry Potter"

"¿Si?". Trató de hacerse la que no sabía. "Sí, ayer lo vieron llegar unas amigas. Pero dicen que no se ve como cuando estaba pequeño que se veía guapísimo. Bueno te llamo más tarde ¿de acuerdo? Neville pasara por mí en unas horas y quiero arreglarme"

"Adiós Luna" La joven rubia salió camino a su casa la cual no estaba muy lejos.

Hermione suspiró y comenzó a subir las escaleras del porche, hacía mucho calor y su falda ondeaba con el suave viento del atardecer.

Solo quería llegar a su habitación y descansar un poco pero de pronto sintió como una mano masculina tapaba sus ojos.

"Boo" le susurró al oído. Hermione rápidamente volteó para encontrarse con un sonriente Harry.

"Hola muñeca" dijo después de darle un beso en la mejilla "Nos vamos"

"No Harry ahora no puedo"

"Tú haces lo que yo digo ¿entiendes? Si quiero que vengas conmigo vienes conmigo".

Hermione se le quedó viendo con ira finalmente accedió. Harry como todo un caballero le dio su mano para ayudarla a bajar pero ella lo ignoró totalmente.

"¿A dónde vamos? ¿A tu casa?" le preguntó la joven quien ya iba caminando frente a él a un paso más veloz. Harry caminaba tranquilamente detrás de ella. Hermione se percató de que el joven pervertido venia mirándole las piernas.

"¡Oye! ¿Qué tanto estás viendo?" le gritó enfadada, Harry rápidamente volteó a ver el cielo con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

"Nada" contestó con esa sonrisa picarona que lo caracterizaba "¡Eres insoportable! Justo como cuando éramos pequeños ¡No has cambiado en nada!"

"Pero veo que tú si has cambiado bastante" contestó Harry

"Y tú qué sabes. Hace más de 8 años que nos vemos"

"Se te nota"

"Mira si estás hablando del cuerpo tú también has cambiado pero sigues teniendo esa mentalidad de un niño de ocho" El joven comenzó a reír.

"¿Qué planeas hacer conmigo? Ya tienes a más de 20 sirvientes a tu disposición esto solo lo haces para molestarme"

"Ya sabrás que es lo que quiero" dijo con un tono oscuro cuando ambos llegaron a la mansión después de caminar por la angosta calle.

"Ve a mi cuarto ahora voy"

Hermione le hizo caso y subió las largas escaleras. Había olvidado preguntarle cuál era su habitación así es que le preguntó a una de las mucamas en el viaje por la enorme mansión.

Llego a donde la señora le había señalado, la última habitación en el 3er piso estaba algo alejada de las demás, pensó que si gritaba por ayuda nadie la iba a escuchar eso no estaba bien.

Abrió lentamente la perilla de la puerta de madera y entro.

Estaba algo oscura, la habitación era color azul marino, las ventanas estaban cerradas. Había una larga cama en la esquina derecha y del otro lado había un largo escritorio.

Hermione abrió las largas cortinas de color blanco y el sol entró iluminando completamente la habitación.

No había mucho que ver, solo algunas cajas de cartón en el suelo, el cuarto estaba completamente limpio parecía que nadie vivía ahí.

La joven decidió sentarse en la silla al lado del escritorio para esperar a Harry. Se peguntó que le ordenaría hacer ahora, no creía que la pusiera a limpiar su cuarto ya que el suyo estaba mucho más limpio que el de ella.

¿Tal vez la pondría a cocinar? No... Tenía a un cocinero de cinco estrellas esperando sus órdenes ¿qué podría ser?

Hermione recargó su brazo sobre el escritorio, estaba algo nerviosa, observó los miles de libros que había en el librero que estaba cerca del closet. En el escritorio habían varias tareas sin hacer y algunas ecuaciones bastante complicadas resueltas, ¿las habría resuelto él? Escuchó de pronto como se abrió la puerta.

"Veo que ya estás cómoda" dijo Harry acercándose a ella. "Sí" El joven se quitó la chamarra y la recargó sobre la silla donde estaba sentada Hermione.

"¿Por qué abres las cortinas?" preguntó. "Estaba muy oscuro" contestó Hermione aun nerviosa.

Harry pasó su mano por su cabello negro y se recostó en la cama. La joven trataba de no verlo. "Ven acá" le susurró "No" respondió ella.

"No te estoy preguntando" respondió con un ligero gruñido.

Hermione se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la cama, Harry se sentó al borde de esta y tomó a la joven por la cintura obligándola a recostarse. Hermione se asustó pero accedió.

Harry se puso arriba de ella con una mano recargada en la cama mientras que la otra estaba en la pierna de la joven castaña.

El joven comenzó a besar su frente continuo con sus párpados y fue bajando hasta llegar a sus tibios labios les dio un ligero beso y siguió bajando por su cuello.

La mano de Harry iba subiendo poco a poco por la falda de Hermione, ella estaba en shock no sabía que hacer "Suéltame" susurró la joven sin aire.

Harry continuó besando su cuello, su mano dejo su pierna para subir por debajo de su ligera blusa escolar "Suéltame" pudo decirlo un poco más fuerte.

Harry se detuvo un momento. Hermione trató de recuperar su aliento. "¡No quiero hacer esto!" dijo aun respirando con dificultad.

"Tienes que hacerlo" dijo sentándose a un lado de ella

"No tengo que hacerlo no quiero hacerlo pensé que te referías a otra cosa"

"¿Qué otra cosa seria Hermione?" preguntó con seriedad.

Hermione trató de retener las lágrimas. Ella no quería hacer eso, no estaba preparada no con alguien que no quería, tenía que haber amor.

"No soy tu muñeca Harry, tengo sentimientos tienes que comprenderlo"

"¡No soy estúpido Hermione! Sé que tienes tus tontos sentimientos, no me importa, solo te quiero para divertirme un rato"

Esto hizo que su corazón se revolcara no podía creer lo que decía. La verdad a él no le importaba lo que sentía, Harry era una persona sin sentimientos.

Harry pusó su mano sobre la mejilla de Hermione y trató de nuevo de besarla pero esta vez ella no accedió.

"¡Harry!" alguien entró al cuarto. Harry y Hermione se separaron en cuanto escucharon la puerta.

"Oh lo siento no sabía que tenías visita" dijo una señora de edad media con ropa muy elegante, pelirroja y con hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda.

"Está bien mamá" dijo Harry poniéndose de pie. Hermione lo siguió

"Buenas tardes señora Potter" ¿Qué pensaría la señora Lily de ella?

"¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar?" le preguntó la señora Potter. Hermione volteó a ver a Harry pare ver que le decía, el asintió.

"Si señora Potter, muchas gracias"

"Entonces nos vemos en el comedor"

Hermione se puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba, se quedaría a cenar en casa de los Potter y eso no estaba nada bien.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí les traigo el 3 capítulo de esta adaptación, muchas gracias a todos los que pusieron la historia en favoritos y en las alertas, a todo el que deja un review y a los lectores silenciosos. Esto es para ustedes.

**Disclaimer**. Nada de esto es mío, los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama es de Dark Padme. No obtengo ningún tipo de ganancia con esta historia y solo me atribuyo el trabajo de cambiar nombres, ciudades, características y pequeñísimos detallitos.

**Capitulo III**

Hermione había ido a su casa a cambiarse, aún era temprano y tenía puesto el uniforme escolar, Harry le dijo que pasaría por ella más tarde.

Solo quería descansar, olvidar todo lo que había pasado con él por un momento.

"Cariño me tenías muy preocupada"

Hermione escuchó la voz que provenía de la cocina, había olvidado por completo avisarle a su madre, trato de evadirla en la casa de los Potter. No quería que la viera ahí.

La joven entró a la cocina. "Lo siento mamá fui con Luna a hacer unas cosas" su madre le sonrió.

"Está bien hija solo avísame la próxima vez ¿de acuerdo?"

Hermione asintió. Corrió hacia las escaleras y las subió rápidamente, estaba muy cansada solo quería descansar un poco.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entro. El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, podía verlo desde la larga ventana que estaba junto a su cama, sin perder el tiempo Hermione se abalanzó sobre ella.

Vaya que se sentía mejor y más segura, al menos en su habitación no estaba Harry haciéndole cosas que ella no quería.

Hundió su cabeza en su cómoda y esponjosa almohada hasta quedarse completamente dormida.

"Hermione" La joven escuchó que tocaban la puerta. ¿Qué hora era? Abrió los ojos y volteó a ver el reloj despertador que estaba en su pequeño buró eran las 6:30.

6:30. Ese número dio vueltas por su cabeza "Oh No!" pensó, ¡Harry! Se había quedado dormida y había olvidado que el pasaría por ella, no quería dejar una mala impresión a la señora Potter.

Trató de encontrar la mejor ropa posible no estaba acostumbrada a vestirse como la gente rica, siempre trataba de estar lo más cómoda posible le gustaba usar mucho faldas cortas, pero parecía que ahora no era un buen momento para eso además de que hacia algo de frío.

Encontró una falda hasta la rodilla color azul, se la probó, cuando había sido la última vez que la había usado no podía recordarlo pero no se veía mal pensó. "Oh no, se me hace tarde"

"Hija alguien vino a visitarte" la señora Granger bajó las escaleras con una sonrisa en su rostro en la puerta estaba Harry viendo los cuadros que estaban colgados alrededor de las paredes.

"Ya viene" Harry volteó a verla y sonrió.

"No se preocupe"

¡Cuando te vi no podía creer que eras tú vaya que has crecido recuerdo cuando eras un pequeño con el pelo largo y brilloso y usabas esas grandes gafas de fondo de botella" comentó Jane con un poco de risa en su voz.

Harry no se veía muy feliz con este último comentario pero aun así sonrió y asintió.

"¿No quieres pasar a sentarte?" Hermione estaba al pie de la escalera. Su madre estaba hablando con ese maldito. Tenía que detenerla no quería que se enterara de nada.

Bajo lo más rápido posible "No, no mama no será necesario ya nos íbamos"

Harry se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa, la examinaba de pies a cabeza.

"Está bien no lleguen tarde" Jane se despidió de Harry y se dirigió a su cuarto.

"¿Por qué me vez así?" le preguntó Hermione confundida

"No me gusta lo que traes puesto. Te pareces a McGonagall "Eso le dolió un poco, la señorita McGonagall era la nana de Harry, bueno lo era cuando ellos estaban pequeños aun así ella aun trabajaba en la casa y parecía tener una buena relación con él.

"Vamos a comer con tu madre ¿no es así? Tenía que vestirme bien" Harry dejó salir un bufido. Hermione lo vio enojada.

"Mamá canceló, dijo que tenía una importante cena con mi padre y sus estúpidos negocios"

Eso la hizo sentirse mejor, parecía la señora Potter no se había percatado de que su único hijo estaba con la hija de una de las mucamas de la casa.

"Bueno entonces me imagino que no vamos a ir a ninguna parte ¿verdad? ¿O que no puede dormir solo él bebé?" la joven trato de burlarse de el

"Muy graciosa muñeca, tengo hambre quiero que me acompañes a comer algo"

"Harry estoy cansada" Trató la joven de convencerlo de que la dejara quedarse. ¿Acaso no tenía amigos con quien salir?

"Esta es la parte donde te digo no me importa"

"De acuerdo te acompaño pero prométeme que vamos a llegar temprano" Hermione camino hacia la puerta pero Harry la tomó del brazo

"¿Qué pasa? "

"Te dije que no me gusta que es lo que traes puesto ve a cambiarte"

_¿Grr pero que era lo que quería que se pusiera?_ "Solo vámonos"

"No"

"Está bien, está bien ahora vuelvo"

"Te acompaño"

Hermione subió las escaleras seguida por Harry ambos entraron a la habitación.

La joven caminó hacia su armario en busca de algo diferentes que usar. Harry la hizo a un lado y comenzó a indagar el armario.

"Oye que te pasa. Esta es mi habitación" le gritó enojada no tenía derecho a esculcar sus cosas.

"Con tus gustos dudo que uses algo que me agrade" _¿Pero qué?_ Hermione se quedó viendo lo que hacía no podía detenerlo si no estaría en graves problemas.

"Esta me gusta" susurró sacando del armario un vestido azul claro de verano

"!Harry estamos a mitad de otoño! Hace mucho frío" trató la joven de convencerlo de nuevo pero le fue inútil, vaya que era testarudo.

Después de unos minutos Hermione salió del baño con el vestido puesto "Sí, eso está mucho mejor"

La joven sintió como el frío viento entraba desde su ventana "Hace mucho frío" Harry frunció el entrecejo "Solo llévate una chaqueta o algo"

_Pero que desconsiderado es_. Pensó, él no era el que traía el vestido corto sus piernas ya eran dos paletas de hielo y aun no salían de la casa.

"Solo vámonos tengo hambre" Hermione tomó una chaqueta que combinara con el vestido y salió del cuarto.

Harry se dio cuenta que la joven al salir de la casa tenia la piel erizada del frío sintió algo de pena por ella. Pasó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de ella tratando de darle algo de calor mientras llegaban al auto.

Hermione se sonrojó al sentir como el cálido cuerpo del apuesto joven estaba recargado al suyo, se sentía bien, demasiado.

Llegaron al porsche plateado que estaba estacionado justo en el frente de la casa. Harry le abrió la puerta para que entrara ella lo hizo lo más rápido posible, tenia frío y solo quería refugiarse.

El joven entró y encendió el auto, Hermione estaba impresionada con lo caro que se veía el vehículo parecía de esos carros que solo usaban los ricos. Trato de no verse muy emocionada sabía que Harry lo encontraría chistoso.

Aunque la verdad hace mucho que no lo veía. Hace un poco más de 8 años para ser exacta. La mayoría de su infancia la habían pasado juntos.

Harry había sido un niño solitario no tenía ningún amigo y parecía que todos en la escuela lo molestaban y se burlaban de él.

Hermione comenzó a verlo con compasión, si... tal vez solo trataba de buscar un amigo aunque nunca le perdonaría las cosas que le había hecho en los pasados días.

"¿Qué tanto me vez? " Harry se percató de que Hermione lo veía muy raro "No, nada" contesto ella volteando a ver hacia su ventana.

El joven no pudo dejar de notar lo bien que se veían las largas piernas en ese vestido, decidió pasar una mano por la más cercana a él.

Hermione sintió como Harry acariciaba su pierna, trató de ignorarlo pero no podía decidió comenzar a hablar para que dejara de hacerlo.

"¿Y por qué volviste tan pronto? Todavía te falta un año de secundaria" mientras decía esto se movió un poco más hacia la ventana.

El joven quitó su mano de su pierna y la puso en el volante "No es algo que te importe" dijo cambando su semblante a uno más serio.

"Oh vamos no le voy a decir a nadie según tengo entendido era un internado para hombres" Harry no contestó y Hermione se sintió un poco incomoda.

"Sí" murmuró el joven con la vista en la carretera "y que, ¿te trataban mal? " preguntó curiosa.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" inquirió él.

Hermione no sabía que decir, se imaginó que para volver de aquella escuela tenía que haber algún motivo, sabía que era una institución muy prestigiosa donde solo los hijos de los multimillonarios iban.

"No por nada" contestó ella en voz baja.

"Acabo de llegar a la ciudad así que no tengo idea a donde vamos a ir" dijo Harry.

Hermione no lo podía creer, había estado conduciendo por 10 minutos pero no sabía a donde iba.

"Pues podemos ir a un café"

"Lo que sea tengo hambre"

"Solo ve derecho y yo te guío"

Llegaron a un café que estaba algo lleno ya que era viernes y todos estaban tratando de salir de sus casas.

Ambos entraron y se sentaron en una de las mesas. Harry ordenó. Mientras esperaban hablaron un poco.

"Granger! " _Oh no_. Hermione pensó, era Víktor, había olvidado por completo lo del paseo, con lo que había pasado con Harry al final había decidido regresar a casa y descansar.

Harry abrazó a la joven presionándola contra su cuerpo esto la lastimó un poco, _ ¿estaba celoso?_

"Harry me estás lastimando" le susurró, él no le prestó atención. Víktor llegó a su mesa

"Granger ayer te estuve esperando ¿te ocurrió algo?" La joven iba a decir algo cuando Harry la abrazó más fuerte y habló.

"Se quedó conmigo todo el día te aseguro que eso es más divertido que ir contigo a cualquier lugar"

-"¿Y tú eres?" le preguntó. "Su novio"

"No no no! Tú no eres mi novio" le gritó tratando de alejarse de sus brazos esto provoco que él se enojara la tomara de los brazos y le plantara un beso.

Su lengua se movía por toda su boca se sentía diferente como si chispas salieran del contacto del uno y del otro.

¡Maldito Harry!


End file.
